The New World
by SilverWolf823
Summary: The world is no longer seven continents and it's been taken over. The question is: Who can save the world and restore it to its former glory after all the destruction?
1. Chapter 1

When I was seven, the continents came together. Latin America folded up into the United States, getting rid of the Gulf of Mexico. Asia, Europe, and Africa collided, diminishing the Mediterranean Sea to a lake. Australia came to rest between India and the east coast of Africa, so there was no more Indian Ocean. What was once Europe and Africa came and collided and stuck to the Americas. Finally the north and south poles came to the, now, one large continent. People called it Hetalia.

There were no longer four oceans, only one large one that stretched all the way around the world. There were floods and earthquakes. Tornadoes and hurricanes. Natural disasters and deaths were at an all time high. No one could do anything to change what was happening. We all wanted it to stop, but nothing ever did.

A year after the collisions the world seemed to settle down. People tried to dig through the wreckage to see what could be salvaged. There were few buildings left in the world. People looked for their families. Women calling for their husbands, children crying for their mothers. No family had gone unhurt. Often the children found themselves alone, and died of starvation or dehydration because they didn't know how to take care of themselves.

Five years after that two men signed and agreement. These two men, were Ivan and Ludwig. Together, they formed a military and went about like any group of soldiers in the early history of any country. They only did one thing different. Instead of killing off the men, they were loaded into trucks and sent to Minsk, the new capital of the world, where they would be trained as soldiers, set to be farmers, forced to be slaves, or tortured and killed. Ivan's younger sister, Natalia, often helped with the last.

Now, ten years after the collisions. Now, nine years after whole generations and families were lost. Now, four years after the two cruelest men in the world took over it. Now, that I am seventeen, a small group of people, including me, are trying to make a difference. A difference for the better of the people. A difference for the world. A difference for Hetalia.

We call ourselves: the Gersia Resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a cold sweat and gasping for the fourth time that week, and it was only Tuesday. Great.

Giving up on sleep, again, I swung my legs out of bed. I sat there for a minute, looking around the dusty apartment that I lived in. I went to my closet and put on clothes that I mended myself. Thanks to all of the destruction, I had to take part in frivolous things like sewing.

I heard static coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Lizzie, are you awake," asked Peter in a static-filled voice.

After the destructions settled down, Peter and Arthur stopped arguing, almost. It happened with a lot of people. Alfred and Matthew got along better. The only families tat didn't were Yekaterina and her siblings, who were the one's causing problems, and Ludwig and Gilbert. No one had seen Gilbert in almost six years.

I went to the kitchen and picked up the walkie-talkie that we "borrowed" from a busted store.

I pressed the talk button and said, "Yeah, Peter, I'm awake. What's going on?"

It took him a moment to answer. Then he said, "I had the dream again."

I took a deep breath and ducked my head. Peter had watched his mother be raped and killed and, since his father fought the soldiers to try to save his wife, his father was also killed. He often saw the scenes replay when he shut his eyes. The same thing happened to most of us. The same thing happened to me.

I took a moment then asked, "Do you want me to come over?"

It almost didn't take any time for him to respond. "Yes, please."

"All right. I'll be right over."

I stuck the walkie-talkie in the back of the waist band of my tattered jeans. Then I slipped on my boots and walked out the front door.

As I walked up the street Peter opened the door. He ran out and met me on the sidewalk. It looked like he'd been crying. He looked at me with a smile but it quickly fell away.

As he started crying I wrapped my arms around him. I started mumbling that it would be okay. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I quickly looked around. When I didn't see anything I said, "Let's go inside."

When Peter was inside I looked around again. I was sure no one and nothing was there. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

About an hour later Arthur woke up.

"Morning, sleepy-head," called Peter.

All Arthur did was shake his head. When he saw mw leaning in the doorway he jumped. Then started, "What are y-"

I nodded toward Peter and that stopped Arthur. He knew about Peter's dreams. He tried to help once, but we all figured it was better if it was just me who helped.

"Can I make anyone some breakfast," I asked.

Arthur said, "Sure." Then, "What time is it?"

"About nine," I replied. "What can I make you guys?"

"I think we should ask the others what they want for breakfast," said Peter. "It would be rude if we were the only ones eating and didn't even offer them breakfast."

"True," said Arthur.

I rolled my eyes but I was used to it. I had been playing Mom for the people here for as long as this group had started.

"All right. I'll call and ask everyone else what they want for breakfast," I said.

I called everyone, and woke up Francis, and asked what they wanted for breakfast. The order was simple: eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

Yekaterina came over to help. The two of us were the only females in the Gersia Resistance. We were basically the peace keepers of the group.

Arthur and Peter set up the living room and dining room. Soon enough, Alfred and Matthew were there, too. The two of them were polar opposites. Alfred was loud and obnoxious and everywhere at once. Matthew was quiet and laid back and usually stayed in one place. Arthur's and Peter's parents basically adopted Alfred and Matthew.

"'Sup Iggy," Alfred asked when they walked in.

"It's 'how are you' you bloody fool," shouted Arthur in the other room.

I motioned for Yekaterina to go out there and try to get the two of them to settle down. I knew there was a slight chance it would work. The arguing stopped for a second, and then started again.

I stepped out of the kitchen and said, "Matthew, Peter, Yekaterina? Could you come into the kitchen, please?"

They were all quickly there. I picked up the frying pan that I just put in the sink to soak and cool down. I mumbled a "wait here" and stepped into the living room.

Alfred and Arthur were practically and each other's throats. I tried shouting at them to stop but they didn't. I twirled the frying pan in my hand and slammed it down on and end table.

_Bang!_

The arguing stopped immediately. I'm not sure what my facial expression conveyed, but the two shrank away from me. I shook my head.

"We're supposed to be fighting the enemy," I said, "Not each other."

I went back into the kitchen and started getting breakfast served. By then Yao, Kiku, Francis, Lovino, and Feliciano had shown up. When they walked in I told them to just have a seat wherever.

When I gave everyone their food, I did a head count. We were missing someone.

"Where's Antonio," I asked.

As if on cue, the brown haired Spaniard burst through the door. When he was inside he said, "_Mis amigos_, I was just outside-"

"Duh," said Lovino.

Rolling his eyes, Antonio continued, "And it felt like someone was watching me."

"That happened to me, too," Yekaterina, Francis, Yao and I said in unison.

We all looked at each other.

"This is too weird to be a coincidence," I said. They nodded their agreement.

"Someone should check it out," I offered. Everyone else was still.

I sighed and got up. I made my way back to the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan. I went back to the others and stuffed the frying pan by my walkie-talkie. Then said, "I'll be right back."

I walked out the front door and into the street. Stupid, because if the person, or thing, was armed they would have a clear shot. But it didn't look like I was armed so, I might have a chance.

I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it wasn't someone from my team because they would have said if anyone was coming out. When the footsteps stopped, I could tell whatever it was, was right behind me.

I turned and as I did I grabbed the frying pan. My walkie-talkie clattered to the ground and as it fell, Kiku's voice, full of static, came from it saying, "Liz don't hit him! It's-"

_CLANG!_

A boy, about nineteen years old, fell to my feet. He had white hair and, from what I saw, red eyes. I couldn't help but gape. At my feet lay one of the only people who befriended me as a child. The boy who had been missing for six years.

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "Gilbert?"

After about a minute of gaping I realized I wasn't alone. Everyone on my team was standing around us. I promptly shut my mouth but looked back down at the man I had knocked unconscious.

I shook my head to try to clear my mind. So many questions had formed in it. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he with his brother? How had he been taking care of himself? Where had he been hiding?

I shook my head again. Then I took a deep breath and said "Let's get him inside."

I walked back to the house before I was the only one able to carry him. I went to the kitchen and put the pan away. All of a sudden I was clutching my sides and taking deep breaths.

Why was I freaking out? I had no reason to be. I was honestly getting ready to smack myself with a frying pan.

Then I heard Yekaterina say, "Try not to drop him guys." There was a _thump_, and then she said, "Just like that."

I sighed and shook my head. I went to the other room. "Just- let me do it," I said, exasperated.

They backed off and let me approach Gilbert. I crouched beside him and lifted up his arm. I brought my other arm around his waist and hefted him up. I moved him to the couch and set him down on it.

"That's a more efficient way of moving someone, don't you think," I said.

Peter came forward and said, "You might need this," as he handed me my walkie-talkie.

I said "thanks" and hugged him.

From behind me I heard someone say, "That's cute Liz. Looks like you can be a girl, not just a violent man."

I turned around to see Gilbert sitting up. I scowled at him because of his comment.

He chuckles and said, "You really haven't changed since you were six."

I glared and said, "Funny, I could say the same about you."

Now he glared. "You don't know anything about me."

I snickered, "I know that I beat you, again."

"Yeah, you cheated," he paused. "What did you hit me with anyways?"

"Why don't I go get it and see if-"

"The hell is with this bickering shit," said Lovino.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "He started it," the same time Gilbert said, "She started it."

We stood and glared at each other.

Yekaterina came over and grabbed my arm. She flashed Gilbert a smile then steered me out of the room. I walked backwards to keep glaring at Gilbert.

She pulled me into a room, turned on the light, and shut the door. Only then did I realize she took me into a storage closet. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Instead of arguing with him, we should be using him," said Yekaterina.

"I know but he's so damn annoying," I replied.

"So be intimidating."

I must have looked confused because she continued, "If he gets annoying, smack him with something."

I smirked, "That I can definitely manage."

She gave a weak smile and opened the door. I left and went to the kitchen. For the third time that morning, I grabbed the cast iron frying pan to use for something other than cooking purposes.


	3. Chapter 3

It took almost two hours to get all the information we could get out of him. I was leaning against the wall facing Gilbert, still clutching the frying pan. Arthur was doing a medical check on him. I had hit him with the frying pan thirteen times.

"You'll definitely be bruised but, surprisingly, nothing major," Arthur said when he was finished.

Damn it!

"Liz, go put the frying pan away. We really don't need it now," said Alfred.

I grit my teeth and said, "We'll see about that."

When it was clear I wasn't putting the frying pan away, everyone near me shrank back. I hated it when people told me what to do or tried to tell me off. With the frying pan in my hands, it kept people from doing that.

Everyone was silent and staring at me. Tension rose and I grew irritable, even more so than I already was.

"What," I shouted.

No one said anything.

I threw the frying pan down at their feet and stalked out the front door. I wasn't really going anywhere, just so long as I got away from that house. I heard them come out of the house and call after me.

I kept moving.

"Liz, what are you doing," asked Yao from the walkie-talkie.

"Get back here, Liz," ordered Alfred.

I went faster.

All of a sudden I heard someone running up behind me. With a burst of strength I ran forward. I was burning out now. I felt myself slow down but kept running.

Then arms came around me and grabbed me. The other set of arms held me, pinning my arms to my sides. When I struggled they held me tighter.

"Liz settle down," struggled Gilbert.

Finding out who it was, I grew furious. I played it out, though. When he relaxed I threw the both of us back. He broke most of my fall while the concrete broke his.

He let go of me and I jumped up. Looking down at him then back at the others waiting outside Arthur's and Peter's house I grew all the angrier.

Then I turned and ran again.

Around noon I ended up back at my apartment. I walked in and threw myself on my bed. Mentally, emotionally, and physically tired, I fell to a, finally, dreamless sleep.

I woke up again around eleven at night. I had a headache and was sore, but more refreshed than I had been in a long time.

Then I realized I wasn't alone in my apartment.

I walked out to my living room to see the television going. There were three people on my couch but, since the only light was the TV, I couldn't tell who it was.

I took a silent deep breath and went back to my room. There, I went into my closet and grabbed the wooden bat I kept there. Then I heard a voice.

"I'm going to go check on Liz, guys."

Through the door the voice was muffled and I couldn't place it. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and into my room. Then whoever he was started searching my room.

"Guys! Liz is gone!"

"What," came another voice, this one from the living room.

"She's gone," shouted the first voice.

Two sets of footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"How can she be gone," said a third voice, "There are no windows in the place at all."

"Well she's not here," said the first again.

"Let's start looking. The front door wasn't opened so it's safe to assume she's still here," said the second.

I heard them start searching my room again. Then footsteps came toward my closet. I took in a breath and held it, and I readied the bat. The door opened and I swung.

I kept the bat low because I wanted these guys to talk after I showed them I wasn't going down easy. The bat hit the guy in his stomach and he keeled over. I came out of the closet and ran at the next guy. I hit him in the leg and upper, then down he went. Then I went at the third.

"Liz stop, it's us-"

I hit him in the stomach before I placed the voice. Alfred.

"Damn it," I hissed. "You guys know you're supposed to make contact before you show up here."

"We couldn't. You were practically dead for all the response we got," he rasped.

I sighed and threw my bat on the bed. Then I went to my living room and turned off the TV. Then went to the kitchen and turned on the light.

"What the hell are you guys doing here," I said as I got a glass of water and some aspirin.

"To talk," said Arthur as he came from my room. "Not that we can do much of that now."

"Sorry," I said as I took the aspirin and boosted myself onto the counter. "So you wanted to talk. About what?"

"We got a new member on the team," said Alfred.

"Are they good?"

"We think he is," said Arthur.

I became wary. "Who is it?"

"The thing is," Arthur continued, "He needs a place to stay, and the rest of us, our homes are full."

"So we figured he'd stay with you," finished Alfred.

"Who is it," I asked again, more a demand than a question.

Gilbert came in then, his face a mask of humor as he said, "Me."

I looked from face to face, waiting for Alfred or Gilbert to laugh and say 'we're joking' but no one laughed. They just stood there looking at me, expectant. They were trying to gauge my reaction.

After a minute I said, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," said Alfred.

"Um, yeah, you guys are definitely kidding," I said. "You and the others live in houses. I live here. It's an apartment, a crappy one. You guys have the room, I don't."

"All of our extra rooms are for the members who aren't as active in the team as we are, if you recall," Arthur said. "You have an extra bedroom here that no one uses and you don't loan out. So you do have the room that we don't."

I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands. I forgot about the other members. We haven't done any reconnaissance work or sabotage in a while so there hasn't been any need to call them in.

As I sat up I said, "First, they aren't less active in the team than we are. They live out of town and come when we call them in. And don't talk like your better than they are because they're an important part of the team that you're on. And second, no! He will not be staying here."

"Why not," asked Alfred.

Damn it, I hadn't thought of a reason he couldn't stay here. I opened my mouth then closed it, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind so I kept my mouth shut and settled for a scowl before resigning myself to agree with them.

"Fine, but if he does anything stupid I get to hit him."

"What? No," said Gilbert.

"No negotiations," I said.

"Afraid of being hit by a girl Gil," taunted Alfred.

"Just don't do anything obnoxious or annoying," said Arthur. "She'll forget about the threat after a while. As long as you don't do anything to keep it in the front of her mind."

Gilbert turned and glared at me. I copied his mask of humor in return and his eyes narrowed more.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," I said as I left to get the extra bedding from the closet and fix my room.


End file.
